Decepticon Hunger Games
by Zedus and Valerie
Summary: Exiting stuff for this one! Title says it all. Starts with a prologue, and has a special something the reviewers get to add. Don't forget an OC in your review!
1. prologue

The hunger games. That horrible time of year when tributes fight to the bitter end. Only this time, Sides and Bumblebee were planning this brutal blood bath. "Alright, so, this is what we're gonna do. EVERY single decepticon will fight in a death battle. The winner gets to be an autobot. Are we clear, Sideswipe?" Bumblebee's friend was thinking otherwise. "If the winner _is _a femme, then she gets to chose one of us to bond with!" Sideswipe thought his dirty thoughts, _as usual._ "Hey! WHY CAN'T I DO THE REAPING?!" Effie Trinket shouted. "No time, woman! The games are already starting and 30 seconds passed! Let's watch!" Bumblebee told Effie. "Katniss, thanks for making us familiar with the games!" Bee told a past victor. Said woman snickered and placed herself on Bee's shoulder. _29, 28, 27, 26,25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LET THE GAMES BEGIN! _

**A/N this is actually just a prologue to the story. Katniss will always have a cameo appearance in anything Hunger Games related. Story will be told in Leopardez's POV. Tell me in the review section if you have an OC. Tell me their designation, their alt mode, what they're like, ect. After I upload chapter 1, because this isn't it, you cannot do this. I'll be looking forward to giving credit to those authors for the OC. If they die, there will be a special message saying, "This OC, (designation) has been killed. Their creator, (author) will mourn the loss of (designation)." **


	2. chapter 1

**A/N no reviews? How disappointing. Well, Emily wanted me to post the first chapter. May the odds be ever in the decepticons' favors?**

Leopardez (me), Stormryder, Cannisa, Shooter, Submerge, Frequency, Blackarachnia, Arachnid, Strika, and Slipstream were the only femmes in all of the games, the femmes who would kill each other relentlessly. The careers had already been formed, Shooter, Soundwave, Barricade, and Stormryder. "Hey, bee, I sure hope that Stormy over there can win!" Urgh. I really hated Sideswipe sometimes. My brother and sister, Cheetor and Submerge, _**HAD**_ to kill me, no matter what. My designation is Leopardez, and I am on the run with a knife in my hand. That isn't easy when you have a deranged scientist hunting you down. Shockwave, that deranged scientist, had thrown a knife at my neck, slicing it open. I stopped to clean my throat from fatal infection, when I realized that a small package was floating down. Thank you, cruel capital! Bumblebee had sent me some healing ointment to help with getting rid of that infection. "I think she's over here!" Stormryder. She spoke with a hushed, exited voice. _Well slag,_ I thought. _She has a hunting bow!_ I **HAD** to act fast! Fortunately, I am a good climber, and she isn't. "You can't hide up there forever!" Soundwave snarled. "Then why don't you just come up here?" I tauntingly called down. I may not be as strong as they are, but I'm a lot more agile than they are! As the careers started climbing, I swiftly leaped from tree to non-organic tree. The four fell and started a campfire. The biome we're in is a cybertronian city, with a small, yet insanely damp and humid jungle. I'm near the edge of the arena, and who knows what Sideswipe will do to me because of my location.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*BACK AT THE CAPITOL-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Alright, Alexandra, what should we do to get those decepticreeps away from the edge?" Said blind human looked up at Sides and hauntingly said, "We should start a fire!" Sides looked at his mental hitchhiker with malevolent glee. "Let's watch and decide what time," He then looked at Bee and uttered, "But we WILL start a fire."

I tied myself to the tree. As dawn approached, I heard a faint whisper, coming from another tree. _Psst! Psst! _I took a glimpse behind the tree. "Above you," The younger femme told me. "Your knife, use it to cut what's above you!" Even though it was only a harsh whisper, I understood completely. It was a nest of wasp-like insecticons, which were dubbed as lethal trackers. The nest was about the size of a large rowboat. As soon as the nest fell, the careers screamed furiously at each other to do something. Stormryder fell to her knees and twitched for a second, and then the 5th cannon, sense Sideways, Starscream, Slipstream and Thundercracker had been killed in the bloodbath, sounded. Stormryder was no more in a matter of moments. I could almost hear Sideswipe crying, ready to get me and that younger femme killed with a twitch of his wrist. I wasted no time at all fleeing from the area. Before I left, I took Stormryder's bow and cleaver full of plasma arrows. Suddenly, after a hovercraft took Stormy's lifeless body, I heard 7 more cannons; I hope it wasn't that little femme, whatever her designation was. Because of that lethal venom, I collapsed. I woke up hours later. "Finally, you're awake!" That femme, she is alive! "My designation's Cannisa."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*BACK AT THE CAPITOL-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sideswipe was crying, both in anger and despair. "NOW! START THE FIRE NOW! SKREW LEOPARDEZ! KILL BOTH OF THOSE FEMMES RIGHT NOW!" Arcee started the simulation.

**A/N my apologies to Makoron, but he/she will mourn the loss of Stormryder.  
****Agent 0r4ng3****is the owner of Alexandra Wells.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Who was killed?" I asked this Cannisa wearily. "We'll find out tonight! Now come on, I found an abandoned house to camp out in." She reminded me of Aeon, an autobot bioterrorist that was Sideswipe's little sister. She bombed over 100 different areas in Kaon in one day. What I mean is; Cannisa is both brave and clever. The thing is, I was sparked waaay after Aeon was finally captured, so I don't know what her fate was. We soon managed to set up camp. I fell in stasis a few minutes before the pictures of dead tributes appeared in the sky, so Cannisa told me before we set out the next morning. "Strika, Stormryder, Blackout, Sideways, Starscream, Slipstream, Ravage, Barricade, Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Blackarachnia, Waspinator, Long-haul, Mixmaster, Ramjet; who else am I missing?" That certainly was good news, as a few of our most dangerous foes have been terminated.

At the capitol

"Sides, are you sure that we should do this so early? We did agree that we would have hounds, but why this early?" Bumblebee asked his friend and ally. "We should release the hounds now because some extremely strong decepticons had just been killed." Sideswipe replied simply. "Arcee, get the cannons ready, and release the hounds. You enjoying this, Nova? I'm doing this for you." Said femme looked horrified and ran out the building. Bumblebee also was horrified at the outcome of these events.

I trusted Cannisa, and didn't want her to suffer a painful death. Or any death at all. "So, you femmes thought that you and the careers are the only cybertronians to start up an alliance?" Soundwave, no doubt about it. He stood there, brandishing a butcher's knife. Cannisa whimpered and backed away. Behind him were the Fallen, Megatron, Shockwave, Frequency and Submerge. "**Hello, sister!" **Submerge mocked me. Within moments, Shockwave stabbed me in the shoulder and Megatron shot Cannisa, immediately terminating her. Cannon sounded. I struggled to hold back tears and let them drag me off. I was taken back to their camp. I could hear them talking in cybertronian, discussing ways and methods to torture and kill me. It was all over for me; who knows what happened to Striker. "Why don't we just torture them with a classic pendulum, and kill them with electricity?" Soundwave suggested. Everyone else seemed to agree. Wait; _them?_ Who's with me? Where am I? Then it hits me; I'm in a stimulation of the Kaon prison complex. They turned to me. Then, I heard a voice behind me. It was raspy, whoever this was; he had been wounded badly.


End file.
